Rose Petals
by Kuma
Summary: Summery: Buffy and Angel are married. Buffy is out of college and a retired Slayer. Angel's still a vampire, but there's no clause. It's the year 2008. This is rated PG-13 for slight language, just to be on the safe side.


Rose Petals  
  
by Kuma  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Plain and simple. They are owned by a very creative person named Joss.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
  
Summery: Buffy and Angel are married. Buffy is out of college and a retired Slayer. Angel's still a vampire, but there's no clause. It's the year 2008. This is rated PG-13 for slight language, just to be on the safe side.  
  
  
  
"I don't know why I even stay with you sometimes," Buffy yelled at Angel. She walked quickly up the sand colored stairs with Angel right behind her. "I thought you didn't drink, Angel." She walked into their room.  
  
The walls were white with a sky blue trim. The lighting was dim, the shades let in enough light to keep it from being dark. The bed was king size and sat beside the window. It was covered with a navy blue satin sheet, just like the pillows. An oak dresser with a mirror was pushed up against the wall near the closet, which was located near the door. There was a statue of man and woman kissing in the corner of their room. The most amazing thing about the room was the huge fire place, located in front of the bed. It was set in black marble. Its mantle was also made out of black marble.  
  
Angel stood at the doorway as he watched Buffy as she walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light. He let out a sigh. "I was just out with a couple of friends." He moved to sit on the bed. "Xander, Giles, and Oz were there," He offered.  
  
She finished putting on her lipstick and pressed her lips together. She turned off the light as she walked out of the bathroom. "Thank God they were," she spat back at him. She walked past him and out of the room. "You're lucky Oz didn't drink that much and called me to come and pick you up." She stormed down the stairs at a rapid pace.  
  
Angel followed her. "I would of been fine. He didn't have to call you."  
  
Buffy spun around so fast, it caught Angel off guard and he froze. She looked him in the eye with a cold stare. "You were all over the sluts down there!" She yelled. "Who knows what you would of done!" She paused for half a second. She then screamed angrily at him, "Who you would of done!"  
  
Angel grabbed her upper arm tightly as she started to turn. He looked into her watery eyes. "You know I would never, never do that to you, Buffy."  
  
She jerked her arm out of his grasp. "Don't. Touch. Me." She said each word separately and harshly. "I mean, do you even care any more? I'm at home with YOUR daughter and you're out getting drunk and feeling up all the sluts. How would you like it if I went out and hit on guys? I mean it's bad enough if I look at one. You get so jealous." She walked over to the small table at the front entrance and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Buffy, you know I don't do these things to you on purpose. What you're describing is entirely different than what's happening here," Angel tried to reason with her.  
  
"What's so different?" she questioned. "The fact is that you got drunk. I don't mind you drinking SOMETIMES, but to get drunk? Why? I don't understand. Am I a bad mother? Wife? Lover? Are you finally tired of me now that it's been a couple of years?" Buffy's voice started to strain, but she kept it under control. Her green eyes started to pool with water, but she blinked back her tears. Did she really want to hear if she was being a bad mother, wife, or lover? She put her purse on her shoulder.  
  
Angel wanted to pull her close and hold her in his arms. It hurt him to see that he could hurt her and make her cry. It was the last thing he wanted to do. But he knew Buffy wouldn't allow him to hold her. He was about to speak again, but she spoke before him.  
  
"Anne," Buffy called out in a softer voice. She quickly wiped her eyes. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Don't leave it at this, Buffy," Angel pleaded.  
  
A young girl, the age of 5, appeared from her bedroom on the second floor. She had dark brown hair that was in a pony tail. Her eyes were just like her mother's, a hazel-green. She was wearing a soft yellow sun dress with shiny white shoes. "I'm ready, mamma." Anne then proceeded down the stairs and ran to her dad.  
  
Angel kneeled down and opened his arms. He hugged Anne and picked her up. "Where are you going all dressed up?"  
  
Anne had a huge smile that lit up her face. "Mamma's taking me to the zoo. And then to the park."  
  
"Well, don't let all the boys be staring at you," Angel said.  
  
She scrunched up her face. "Ewww! Boys are gross."  
  
Angel let out a laugh and put her down. "I'm just making sure."  
  
Anne went over to her mother's side. Buffy gently grabbed her hand. "All ready?" she asked in a sweet and soft tone.  
  
"All ready," she replied.  
  
Buffy picked her up and opened the door. "Aren't you going to kiss Daddy bye? You always kiss Daddy bye bye." Anne said. She had a confused look on her face. For as long as she could remember, her mom always kissed her dad bye.   
  
Buffy stopped. "Not today, honey." She left it at that, knowing that her child wouldn't understand why. Buffy stepped out onto the porch with her daughter in her arm and shut the door.   
She walked over to their black Ford Explorer and opened the side door. She slid Anne into the child car seat, made sure Anne was all buckled up, and then shut the door. Buffy walked around to the driver's side and got in. She listened as the truck roared to life and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Anne looked at her mom. She didn't understand why her mom didn't kiss her dad good bye. "Mommy, why were you yelling at Daddy?"  
  
Buffy kept her eyes on the road. She hadn't even thought of the fact that her daughter might of heard her yelling. "He did something bad, sweetie."  
  
The young girl thought back of when she broke a statue a few days ago and remembered her mom yelling at her for it. "Did he break something?"  
  
Buffy was about to tell her no, but her eye caught her wedding ring. She thought of the vows they exchanged that day. "Something like that," Buffy said to her daughter.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel was in the living room. He sat on a lemon colored couch. He'd been thinking all day about what Buffy said. At first he was a little mad because she was mad that he went out to have some fun. But then he thought about what would of happened if she had did the same thing. He would of probably severely beat the guy.  
  
He let out a sigh. What had he done? Buffy was right. If Oz hadn't called her, he would of bedded one of the waitresses. That would of surely ruined their marriage, he was sure of it. If Buffy didn't forgive him for this, he'd understand why.  
  
The vampire thought about what he would say to his wife. HIS wife. He realized how lucky he was to have her. He didn't know what he ever did to deserve her. She was so perfect in his eyes. Everything about her was perfect. What would he say to her?  
  
I'm sorry? No. That didn't cut it with her. Suddenly he had an idea. He went and got the phone.  
  
* * *  
  
It was nearly eight when Buffy arrived home. She opened the front door and held on to her daughter's hand and walked in. She shut and locked the door quietly behind them. Her eyes peered into the living room where she saw Angel sitting. She set her purse down on the table. Anne ran to her dad.  
  
"Daddy!" Anne said happily.  
  
Angel picked her up and swung her around. She squealed in delight. He noticed she was holding a multi-colored lollipop in her hand. "Did you have fun?" He asked as he set her down.  
  
She quickly nodded her head. "Uh huh. We went to the zoo and the giraffe licked me and they had two tigers."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh huh. And then, Mommy got me some food and took me to the park and bought me a lollipop. See?" She showed her dad the multi-colored lollipop that she held in her hand. "Mommy's so nice."  
  
"Yeah, she is," Angel agreed. He looked up at Buffy. "Anne, why don't you go get ready for bed?"  
  
Anne ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
Buffy was about to speak, but Angel stopped her with a hand. "Buffy, I know what I did was wrong. And I realized all of what you said was true. I wouldn't of liked it one bit if you had done that," he paused and took a breath. He looked straight into her eyes and said, "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. You're so perfect. The perfect mother, wife, and lover. You've saved me more times than I can count.  
  
"When we got married, we exchanged vows that were meant to be kept. And if I remember correctly, I did say that I promised my fidelity to you until death do us part. And I mean it. Please forgive me. I understand if you don't."  
  
Buffy's heart melted at his words. She knew he was telling the truth. For the second time that day, she was on the verge of crying. She reached up and kissed him. They kissed for a moment and then they separated.  
  
"Does this mean you forgive me?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy let out a soft laugh. "Of course I forgive you," she whispered.  
  
From the stairs, Anne smiled. Her mom wasn't mad at her dad any more. She was happy. With that, she went to her room and got ready.  
  
Angel reached down and grabbed Buffy's hand. "I have something to show you," he said. He pulled her up the stairs into their room.   
  
Buffy looked around. It was lit with candles. She looked down at the bed. In red rose petals, Angel had spelt out, "I LOVE YOU, BUFFY." "Angel," she whispered. It was so sweet of him.  
  
"Just so you know, there's one thousand, nine hundred and fifty-seven rose petals. One for each day that I have had you for a perfect wife."  
  
They shared a passionate kiss. "Angel?" Buffy asked breathless between kisses.  
  
"What?" He replied in the same manner.  
  
"What do we do with the rose petals?" 


End file.
